Love of a Thief
by Nurinziliel
Summary: Gambit finds a teen girl wondering the streets and takes her back to the mansion with him.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: This goes for all the chapters I post for this story. I only own Sienna. All X-Men characters are owned by Marvel Comics and its affiliations.**

**She sat there watching her parents fight in the foyer from the top of the stairs. She just wished that it would be over soon and they would get along again. It had been like this for the past two years now Sienna thought and it wouldn't ever get better.**

**One night during one of their fights she heard the sound of a slap and realized that her father, a respectable doctor, had slapped her mother a fashion designer. Sienna grabbed her backpack and threw some clothes in it and left. She knew that in the morning her mother would make some excuse or lie saying she fell to cover up that her father had hit her.**

**She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was she didn't want to be there for all the lies. She lived in a gated community in one of the most prominent part of New Salem. She had money and access to it at all times but being sixteen had some drawbacks. Sienna had friends but no one to really help her. She left her car there and walked out of the gate surrounding her home and didn't even look back.**

**Gambit sat at the bar with Logan playing darts and getting drunk. The bar closed a little after midnight and Gambit decided to walk back to the mansion and let Logan drive back and tell the Prof. that he would be in later. Remy thought it would be best not to come in drunk in front of the students.**

**Remy started the three-mile walk back home when he heard someone scream. He ran towards the sound and found three guys harassing and trying to rape a girl. He threw a couple of cards at them and finally they left. "Are you okay petite" he asked softly. "I'm fine. They were trying to hurt me but you scared them off." Sienna said while looking at her rescuer.**

"**What is a young girl like you doing wondering the streets so late at night" he asked her. "I'm just looking for a place to sleep for the night till I can get to the bank in the morning. Do you know of anyplace I can sleep for the night?" she asked. "Sure follow me and you can stay with me." Remy said not even thinking of asking the Professor if she could stay or not.**


	2. 2 The Introductions

**In the back of his mind he hoped that she would thank him in some way but he doubted it, she looked a little young and very scared. He kept looking back to make sure she was still with him when he heard her stumble and hit the hard ground. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern. "Yes, I just tripped but I think I hurt my ankle a little." Sienna answered truthfully. Remy just turned and picked her up and noticed that she was really light and just decided to carry her back to the mansion himself.**

**Remy had time to study Sienna as he carried her and he noticed her traits and beauty. She had long black hair that was held back by a yellow ribbon and her eyes were the lightest shade of blue almost like the sky; her skin was tanned but not to dark and she looked very exotic. He noticed also that she seemed sad and a little scared but she also extruded a feeling of peace and tranquility. "Logan is going to get a kick of what I've brought back. I hope the Prof. isn't to upset," he thought while he carried her. **

**While this guy carried her, Sienna had time to look at him. The first thing she noticed was his eyes they were red, not bloodshot but a pure red color and that amused her. She deducted that he wasn't very old mid to late twenties maybe if not a little older. She liked his hair it was kinda long and a nice shade of brown. He was tall with an athletic look to him and she wondered if he played any sports. **

**What really had her attention was the way he talked. He had an accent that was obviously French but he wasn't really of French descent it seemed. She thought about it and decided to ask him latter when she asked him his name.**

**After about twenty minutes Sienna got the courage to ask this kind stranger what his name was. "Excuse me but I don't think we have been properly introduced." She said with interest. "My name is Sienna Isabella Lopez." Gambit looked at her and smiled "Remy LaBeau is my name but you can call me Gambit all my friends do." Sienna snuggled closer to Remy and liked his name and decided to call him Remy it sounded much better than Gambit.**

"**Sienna, what a beautiful name" he thought to himself but he definitely liked her middle name. "Isabella, hmm I bet I can get away with calling her Izzy to annoy her of simply Bella." Remmy crossed off that last thought though. She looked like a Sienna and a nickname didn't suit her at all.**


	3. 3 Seeing the mansion and meeting the pro...

**Finally after an hour of walking Gambit put Sienna on her feet and told her she had to walk the last mile so he could think of a good excuse for the Professor for why he had brought her. "Professor? Do you live at a college?" she inquired quietly so as not to disturb his thinking. "No chere it's a school for gifted children and I'm there to learn more about my gift." He said with a smile. If only she knew what he really was.**

**Finally the mansion came into view and Sienna was taken back by the size and beauty of it. "How many people live here Remy?" she asked in awe of the place. "Around 20 maybe give or take I never paid attention to them." "Most of them are teenagers going to the local high school and there are about 3 teachers for sure." He said of the top of his head. He looked at his watch and realized it was late. It was almost two a.m. and the Professor and the others were probably wondering were he was.**

"**I'm telling you Professor, he's probably at some girl's house and just decided to stay the night," Logan said to Professor Xavier. "Even if that's true Logan he is still responsible to call and tell us he's late." Professor X replied already knowing that Gambit was on his way home with a guest. "Jean, please set up a guest room for a visitor and gat an ace bandage also." He asked telepathically to one of his students. "Yes Professor" Jean replied back to him.**

**Remy opened the front door and noticed that lights blazed from the living room. "Oh man. I guess I'm not the only one up." He said to Sienna with a smile on his lips. Sienna barely heard him when from inside her head she heard a voice welcoming her to the mansion. "Remy did you hear that?" she asked softly. "Hear what chere? It probably was just the Profs. Welcoming you to his school." Remy said offhand not thinking that she didn't know what he was.**

**The Professor finally rolled into view and saw Remy trying to sneak to his room with Sienna. "Remy, where do you think you are taking her?" he asked in a very serious tone. "I'm taking her to bed and then in the morning I figured we can talk." Remy hoped that the Prof. would accept that and leave it alone till later. No such luck. "There is a room prepared for her upstairs but I want to talk to both of you now if it's okay in the library please."**

**Sienna had never seen a library this extensive anywhere not even in her friend's lavishly decorated homes. Remy told him how he let Logan drive back after drinking and how he had saved Sienna from a bunch of guys and how she needed a place to sleep. He told the professor he meant to call but forgot and then he had to carry her cause she hurt her ankle and by the time they were near home it was late. Finally Professor X turned to Sienna. "How is your ankle child? Do you need anything?" "No, but what is this place and how could I hear you in my head?" she asked. "This is Xavier's School for Gifted Children. In the morning I'll tell you more about it okay. Go to bed and sleep." Profs. X told her were her room was and when breakfast was served. "Good night Remy." She said softly as he hugged her. This school and the people she had met were going to give Sienna a lot of questions in the morning**


	4. 4 Questions asked and answers recieved

**Sienna slept through the night and was awakened in the morning from the sounds of a bunch of teenagers getting ready for school. She waited half an hour then went and took care of all her business and then went down to breakfast. The Prof. told the children that there was a visitor and not to do anything extraordinary in front of her till he had explained what they were and who she was. All the children sat there and were behaving till Kurt decided to just pop into breakfast and he landed right on top of poor Sienna. **

"**How the hell did you get here?" she asked after Kurt got off of her. "I popped myself in. That's what I do, it's my talent." Kurt said with his Germany accent. Sienna looked around at all the other students and realized that they were all different. "What can the rest of you do?" she asked with innocence. Scott stood up and just looked at her and wondered if she was up to anything. "The Professor told us not to do anything till he talks to you; so maybe after school we can show you if he says its okay."**

**After all the students left for school Sienna started to explore the mansion and the grounds around it. She finally found the gardens and was just taken away with its beauty. She sat beside one of the larger oak trees and fell asleep in the afternoon sun. Around 1 p.m. the Professor and Remy went looking for her and found her still asleep under the tree. Remy poked at her and she jumped up. "I'm awake stop poking at me papa." she said softly. "Chere, its time to get up and talk to the professor." Remy said softly. Sienna stood up and looked around and remembered were she was. "Yes I remember. How are you this afternoon Professor?" she asked. "I'm doing very well; thank you for asking Sienna. If you would come into the library we will have a talk and we will see why you are here."**

**So the Professor escorted Sienna and Gambit to the library but when they got there he asked Gambit to stay outside till he was finished with Sienna. "How did Gambit find you Sienna?" he asked. "I was walking and these guys tried to hurt me and he scared them away with some glowing objects. Then he said that he would take me someplace safe for the night till I could get some money from my account." She replied and just looked at the ground. While she was talking the Prof. was going through her mind and found the reason she had left home and thought that for the next few days she could stay here. **

"**Professor what kind of school is this and how could that boy pop into the kitchen? He said that it was his talent but I don't really understand that." The Professor decided that she was here due to circumstances that even she couldn't control and that she was just truly curious so he decided to tell her about the X-Men and their talents. Then he decided against it till he could ask the students if he could tell her.**

**Gambit was finally asked to come in and the Professor told him that he could tell Sienna about his gifts but not to say anything else about the others till he could talk to them. So he took Sienna for a walk and when they got back to the gardens he sat her down to tell her about his talents.**

"**Remy is there something you want to talk to me about?" she asked him but Sienna didn't say it out loud but Remy didn't pay attention at the time. "Yes petite I need to tell you about who and what I am. I'm a mutant and I have an ability that allows me to charge playing cards and other objects with kinetic energy." He looked at her and waited for a look of fear because he was a mutant.**

**She just smiled and looked at him before laying on his shoulder. "Is that all Remy? I thought it was something serious." She said with a smile. **


	5. Her Power

**Remy sat there shocked and realized that maybe she was a mutant also. "Remy I think I have a mutant ability. Sometimes I can hear what other people think; do you think it's a mutant ability or am I just crazy? " Remy sat there just holding her and thought about it. "I don't know petite. You might be but for now lets just sit here and talk."**

**As they sat there Gambit thought that maybe he was meant to find Sienna and take her to the Professor so that she could learn more about herself and what she was. Also lost in her own thoughts she knew that deep down inside that she had always been different. Sometimes at school she would be in class and answer a question with the exact answer that was in the teacher's workbook because the teacher had been thinking it.**

**"Sienna, do you think that it was fate that lead us to each other?" Remy asked softly. "Maybe it was. All I know is that I feel like I belong someplace and that makes me happy that I ran away from home when I did." She said softly. A few minutes later Remy looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep and carried her into the library where she could sleep until dinner.**

**At dinner everything would be revealed and her parents would probably be contacted to see if she could stay here. "Sienna wake up I need to talk to you." The Professor said to her softly. "Yes Professor what do you need?" "I need to know your parent's names and your phone number so that I can contact them. They need to know that your okay and that I want you to come to my school to learn more about yourself."**

**"Okay Professor but they probably won't care. My mother's name is Denise and my father is Dr. Alex Lopez." She gave the professor her number and then waited for the affirmation that she knew would come. About an hour after the professor left she started to worry that maybe her parents had decided to care about her but finally the Professor came back and he looked upset**.


End file.
